


Trials Of The Blue Sky

by Cozy_coffee



Series: Beautiful Darling Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Community: comment_fic, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sam, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Secrets, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, ‘You never looked more beautiful, darling.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials Of The Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



He does not care about labels. Boy or girl, Dean still loves Sam. Nothing could ever change his affection for his brother, his sister, for her, him. Not when she gets all dolled up in a pretty pink dress and does her hair up real nice, slips a golden headband into the dark curls. Dean loves Sam, he-she-looks so lovely. 

Her hair is beautifully wavy, long and flowing over her slim shoulders and her skin is baby soft, smooth and warm. Lips are sweet pink and kiss-bitten, glossy from the lips stick Dean snatched from the mall for her. She twirls in her pink dress, grinning so brightly her dimples twinkle adorably cute. 

She’s beautiful and breathtaking, her hazel eyes twinkling with pure joy. Dean watches her from the couch as she dances to a song playing on the radio, and if he looked close he could almost see a brother instead of a sister, but he does not concern himself with labels. 

No, that doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that Sam is happy with who she is, and while Dad if he knew would throw Sam out of the house and disown him—her—Dean has nothing but love and acceptance for Sam. 

She holds out a hand to him, wishing for him to dance with her, and he goes to her, wraps her slim frame into his arms and they sway to a slow song, his cheeks resting on the top of her head. She smells like lavender and honeysuckle, and there’s a sigh of bliss coming from her lips as she hugs him, holding onto him as they dance. 

Dean was firmly set on accepting Sam for the way she is, he refused to allow hate to break them apart; He kisses her lips, her nose, her cute dimpled cheeks, and each kiss is accompanied by a soft whispering, “I love you, Sammy.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/519009.html?thread=75335777#/t75335777)


End file.
